


Pure Imagination [video]

by Milani



Series: Videos [4]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Embedded Video, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milani/pseuds/Milani
Summary: Pennywise has a new theme song. :'D After almost ruining this song for other people with this idea, I had to mack a quick video out of it.





	Pure Imagination [video]

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave thumbs up and a comment on youtube, thank you! <3  
> Link to reblog on tumblr: http://mademoiselle-lani.tumblr.com/post/165658769978/i-was-listening-to-this-song-in-peace-and-then


End file.
